Crib toys such as mobiles have gained wide popularity as a result of their play value and ability to provide sensory stimuli to an infant. These crib toys are provided with mounting brackets to permit the mounting of the crib toy to the top rail of a crib, playpen or the like. In order to accommodate the various sizes and constructions of rails on both cribs and playpens, as well as other such infant confining devices, these mounting brackets have been constructed in various forms, for example, interlocking flexible straps, threaded T-shaped plugs, and the like. However, these mounting brackets due to their universal mounting characteristic have generally been awkward to use during both installation and removal of the crib toy. In addition, these mounting brackets often have been found either difficult or unsuitable for raising the crib toy upwardly as the infant gains the ability to reach and/or stand up in the crib, so as to position the crib toy in its optimum location with respect to the infant for maximum play value and sensory stimulation.
Another problem with conventional crib toys such as mobile toys and mobile toy mountings is that, once installed on a crib or the like, it is difficult to quickly move the mobile out of the way, e.g. when reaching in for the infant. This problem can be an inconvenience under normal circumstances, or quite serious in the case of an emergency situation. This can be a significant problem in a hospital pediatric or nursery intensive care setting where mobiles are commonly used.
Another problem with conventional mobiles is that they are constructed of materials, and in a manner, that does not allow them to be disinfected. Transmission of infectious diseases is a growing problem and of concern in the home environment and especially in hospital and other clinical settings.
Yet another problem with current mobiles is that they include detachable parts that are easily lost or could inadvertently end up in the child's crib posing a potential safety hazard.
Examples of prior art mobiles and mounting brackets therefor are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,654; 4,904,220; 5,803,786; 7,762,865 and 8,424,820.